dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Dragon
Information Coin Rates Availability The is obtainable: http://egyptischemau.be for more information how to exactly breed the diamond dragon * Extremely rarely by breeding dragons that collectively possess at least four distinct colors (Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, White, Pink, or Diamond). * Extremely rarely as a random single-color result by pairing two pure Diamond color dragons. At this time, only the and Infinity Dragon qualify. * Extremely rarely as a result of pairing dragons who collectively possess Diamond and one other color. For example, pairing a Fire Dragon with a Crusader Dragon can sometimes result in a . * By purchase at the market for 2,000 . Notes * Any combination that can result in a Diamond Dragon can also result in an Infinity Dragon. * The Pegasus, Light, Unicorn and Caesar Dragons' designs are based upon the 's, although there are differences between them. * The most economic breeding pair for the is the Charm & Fruitful combo, due to the minimal coin loss involved (between 382 and 895 coins per hour lost due to being in the breeding den). * The color combination with the lowest average breeding time for its common dragon results (without using the Diamond color) is Red, Green, Blue, and White, with an average time of 9.6 hours. Any pair that contributes these colors collectively will work, but the pair that will cause the least coin loss is Love and Island. * The color combination with the lowest average breeding time for its common dragon results (that only involves one Diamond color) is Red, Green, White, and Diamond, with an average time of 5 and 1/3 hours. Any pair that contributes these colors collectively will work, but the pair that will cause the least coin loss is Crusader and Fuzzy. * Breeding two pure Diamond color dragons together has an average breeding time of 10.9 hours for the combo's common dragon results. *When trying for a , the Pink color only counts as one color. See the Virtue Dragon page for more information. Special Breeding Rules * When Diamond is the only color present in a breeding pair, you can get any single-color dragon as a result. This rule applies when two Diamond color dragons are bred together. At the moment, the possible offspring of this pairing are the Fire, Forest, Air, Water, Magic, Light, Virtue, Infinity, and Diamond dragons. * When a breeding pair contains Diamond and only one other color, you can get a pure dragon of that color, a pure Diamond color dragon, or a Diamond hybrid with that color if any are possible. This means that when the is paired with a Fire Dragon, the most common result will be a Fire Dragon, with an extremely rare chance of a , an Infinity Dragon, or a Crusader Dragon egg. * When a breeding pair contains Diamond and at least two other different colors, Diamond is then treated as its own color under normal rules and any possible offspring within that color pool can emerge. If a is bred with a Parakeet Dragon, for example, you could get any hybrid dragon with a combination of Green, Yellow, or Diamond colors. Successful breeding pairs Because any 4-color combo has a chance of producing a , there are many possibilities. Below is a list of pairs that other players have used to breed the dragon. Note that they are simply examples - the can be bred with 4-color combos that haven't been listed. Players have reported success breeding the with the following pairs: * Aether Dragon & Forestfire Dragon * Aether Dragon & Laserlight Dragon * Anubis Dragon & Fuzzy Dragon * Athletic Dragon & Fruitful Dragon * Athletic Dragon & Fuzzy Dragon * Athletic Dragon & Gold Dragon * Athletic Dragon & Hypnotic Dragon * Athletic Dragon & Pegasus Dragon * Atlantis Dragon & Scorpion Dragon * Aurora Dragon & Light Dragon * Caesar Dragon & Super Dragon * Charm Dragon & Island Dragon * Charm Dragon & Mist Dragon * Charm Dragon & Serpent Dragon * Chocolate Dragon & Seabreeze Dragon * Clown Dragon & Crusader Dragon * Clown Dragon & Fuzzy Dragon * Clown Dragon & Wild Dragon * Coral Dragon & Firestorm Dragon * Coral Dragon & Landworm Dragon * Coral Dragon & Life Dragon * Coral Dragon & Scarecrow Dragon * Crusader Dragon & Fruitful Dragon * Dream Dragon & Poison Dragon * Eagle Dragon & Island Dragon * Eagle Dragon & Pegasus Dragon * Eagle Dragon & Serpent Dragon * Elf Dragon & Love Dragon * Elf Dragon & Luck Dragon * Fairy Dragon & Luck Dragon * Fairy Dragon & Wizard Dragon * Familiar Dragon & Firestorm Dragon * Familiar Dragon & Love Dragon * Familiar Dragon & Winter Dragon * Firestorm Dragon & Island Dragon * Fireworks Dragon & Forest Dragon * Fireworks Dragon & Light Dragon * Forestfire Dragon & Mistmoth Dragon * Forestfire Dragon & Seabreeze Dragon * Fruitful Dragon & Luck Dragon * Fuzzy Dragon & Justice Dragon * Fuzzy Dragon & Planet Dragon * Genie Dragon & Island Dragon * Genie Dragon & Life Dragon * Genie Dragon & Wild Dragon * Honeybee Dragon & Winter Dragon * Island Dragon & Love Dragon * Life Dragon & Mindvolt Dragon * Life Dragon & Mist Dragon * Life Dragon & Sunrise Dragon * Luck Dragon & Mist Dragon * Magic Dragon & Mirage Dragon * Mermaid Dragon & Mirage Dragon * Mirage Dragon & Virtue Dragon * Mist Dragon & Poison Dragon * Mist Dragon & Quetzal Dragon * Mist Dragon & Wild Dragon * Origami Dragon & Scarecrow Dragon * Pegasus Dragon & Wizard Dragon * Poison Dragon & Sunrise Dragon * Scarecrow Dragon & Virtue Dragon * Scorpion Dragon & Serpent Dragon * Wild Dragon & Winter Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Single Color Dragons Category:Diamond Type Dragons Category:Ultra Rare Dragons